Our Queen
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of how the male cast of Birth By Sleep feel about Aqua.
1. Terra

A/N: Thought of this in a half asleep moment of retardation. I know it'll be shorter than the average fic, so I'm making it a series of drabbles. Tell me what you think and if I make any errors please. I do love some good C.C.

WARNING: Rated T for highly suggestive themes and contains loads of shipping. I may tire of romance from other categories, but Kingdom Hearts seems to hold a special place in my heart. Sorta like Ventus in Sora.

Terra

Terra had lived with Aqua for many years, and as time passed, he couldn't exactly describe how he felt about her in one word. Did he love her? He definitely thought of her as more than a friend. He may have not been able to meet many women since he started training with Master Eraqus, but she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Unlike most girls, she didn't bother with make up or beauty enhancers. The most he saw from her was using a homemade balm so her lips wouldn't chap up.

Though even without her natural beauty, she had what he could only imagine as the perfect personality. She had a sense of humor, a gentle smile, and that hidden spark that could turn into a blaze when angered. Terra respected her, cared for her, and if she asked- he would do anything.

Even as a warrior he couldn't help but to admire how she handled herself in battle. Her grace and ability to bring even him down in a spar made him want to stop and just watch her. A fatal mistake on the battlefield, but for her, it was a almost worth it.

Even now, as they stood side by side in preparation for their Mark of Mastery exam, he forced himself not to gaze at how lovely she looked in the sunlight, almost glowing. When they both passed the test, he might ask her to marry him.


	2. Ven

Ventus

Aqua was his angel. Ever since he spent time recovering, Aqua was by his side the most. Though his first days in the Land of Departure were hazy, thoughts of Aqua were much clearer than most. He memorized her lovely scent from all the times they sat side by side outside and gazed at the stars. The melody of her voice rang through his head every time he thought of her, and the vision of her pretty face made his heart beat just a little bit faster.

He wanted to do everything for her. He picked flowers in his free time to bring to her, if she ever looked frustrated he'd go to her and smile, and he made sure to hug her every night before going to bed. However, it was during his most generous moments that he discovered the truth.

The library the castle housed was full of more than just books and scrolls on keyblades. It held books on the human body, psychology, and even casual reading. Through this, he found out Aqua most likely thought of him as just a little kid, a brother at best. He would never get to hold her the way Terra may have been capable of, or kiss her soft pink lips the way he wanted to.

Seeing her stand upright as she listened to Master Eraqus speak before their exam began was enough to make him feel a bit better. After all, as long as she was happy, he could be happy.


	3. Master Eraqus

Master Eraqus

It was only due to his discipline and sheer iron will that he did not approach his beloved pupil Aqua. He may have loved Terra as a son, cared for Ventus more than he intended, but Aqua was something different.

The young girl with determination and a heart of gold turned into the beautiful warrior he was beginning to test today.

The girl really had no clue about herself. Her lack of caring for physical appearances seemed to make her even lovelier. She was strong, and in battle she was as graceful as any true fighter he had ever seen. Every split and flip was planned and well executed. It made him want to see more. Even if it was the smallest glimpse to see her bare.

However, he restrained himself.

If she was any other girl, he would have loved to marry her. He was an old school kind of man after all. Aqua was young, healthy, and beautiful. The perfect lady to bear children in his culture. Together, they could raise a whole generation of strong Keyblade wielders and keep the worlds safe. He simply knew she would pass her exam. Together, they could have took in even more young prospects and taught them the ways of light.

Fate was sometimes a cruel thing, but he could live with it. He had to.


	4. Vanitas

Vanitas

Vanitas sometimes couldn't believe he was made of nothing but negativity. Mainly because the way he wanted the blue haired Keyblade wielder felt so right. He wanted to take her no matter where they were. Be it in a forest or in the middle of a crowded street.

He wanted to pull her soft looking hair, bite her creamy skin, and put his hands all over her.

In battle his form fitting outfit was ideal for being resistant against attacks, but not reaching out and running his hands along her gorgeous face. So he found a substitute.

Every time they fought, he'd land as many hits as he could. The sweet cries that came from her lips sent his body in a frenzy. The more she cried out, the more he wanted her.

Taking her entire body would have given him more pleasure than what he'd intended for his 'casual' time. He could abuse her; see rivers of red flow from her arms as he'd cut her. Though with a new body he really should take care of it, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist taking a knife and stabbing her right in the arm.

He'd cry out in her voice, and he'd love every second of her screams.


	5. Zack

A/N: I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of more than a few sentences for Xehanort. Any suggestions would be great.

Ya know, either I read a fic like this or I planned it and never got around to writing it. Either way I'm having déjà vu writing this one.

Zack

Gosh Aqua sure was pretty. No girl in Greece could compare to her. Oh sure, he saw lots of pretty ladies, but someone with her skill didn't even exist!

Well, maybe if you counted Athena or Artemis, but they were actual goddesses so they didn't really count.

He really hoped he could take her out on that date. First they'd go to see a play, then maybe get something quick to bite... no, maybe a nice romantic dinner! No, oh well it didn't matter, as long as he could finish with a star lit sky and a kiss he'd be on cloud 9.

He couldn't help but to feel a bit of envy for that Terra guy. She seemed really interested. Maybe they were a couple. The thought made his spikes flop.

It made sense actually. A strong handsome guy with loads of fangirls and fanboys and the female warrior who could put you on your knees just from looking pretty seems compatible. But, there wasn't actual proof that they were a couple, so he had his chances!

He'd just have to train more, then get stronger than Terra! Then they could go on as many dates as they both wanted.


	6. Master Xehanort

A/N: Based off of what my newest reviews by anon users are, I may disable the feature. It's become a pet peeve of mine when I post something and they ask a question. The story is complete, I'm not editing the story, and all you did was ask a question, not actually REVIEW the story. Really, it's an annoyance.

Anyway, I'm making this the final chapter because it was the hardest to write. I am disappointed with it, but then again Xehanort doesn't seem to be the type interested in anything but darkness.

Xehanort

Xehanort had first met Aqua when she was at an awkward fourteen years of age. It didn't take a Keyblade master to tell what she was going through. Her hair was much longer, draping down her back. In typical teen girl behavior, she exhibited those tale tell signs of wanting attention. Such as wearing perfumes and trying to impress other men. He was disappointed Master Eraqus hadn't punished her for it, but then again the man was much softer than he was.

He didn't think much of the girl back then. He could see her potential, but she wasn't what he was looking for.

He met the girl, now a young woman, again when he placed Ventus in Master Eraqus' care. The long hair and accessories were long gone and her eyes were that of a true warrior. Though she still wasn't what he was looking for, she did manage to hold his interest.

He met her a third time on the day of her Mark of Mastery exam. As he observed her, he mentally scolded himself for not keeping an eye on her. She was stronger, and if wielding darkness could possibly overpower Terra. Seeing that flicker from Terra was proof enough that he was being pushed back and taking desperate measures.

Even Vanitas reported back to him after their skirmish in Neverland, he chose not to punish him. He could see why he wanted her and if Ventus failed he would have been delighted for him to have her. The darkness in her heart was not as strong as Terra's, but it was there. It was like a small trinket in a shop window next to a much larger prize. If you couldn't have one, the other would have been just as fine.

Seeing her corrupted would have been a pleasant sight as he took Kingdom Hearts into his own hands. Granted, if Vanitas took control of her it wouldn't have been the same as having his own youthful female pawn… but with the pair's power combined, who knew what he could do with her.

Yet if Vanitas did succeed with his plans for Ventus, he may just take her as a small prize. A broken beauty was much lovelier than your average obedient woman.


End file.
